Isle Esme and the rest EPOV
by lilianyas
Summary: Forever," I agreed and pulled us gently into deeper water. After all, we said, I wasn't worried or scared of hurting her. I was ready, she was ready, just waiting for me to make the next move, and I did. Slowly I leaned down and gently crushed my cold..
1. Chapter 1

5. Isle Esme

"Houston?" Bella asked.

"Just a stop along the way," I grinned. She seemed worried about where air honeymoon would take place. She didn't want me to stay inside, away from the public eyes, when the weather was nice. I knew what she wanted and she knew that part of me wanted that, too.

Bella seemed to sleep peacefully from Seattle to Houston. I was always amazed by how goddess like she looked when she slept. I did not want to wake her, but we had to leave when the plane landed. I grabbed her through airport, so we won't miss our next plane.

"Rio de Janeiro?" She asked still confused.

"Another stop along the way," I reassured her.

When we were finally on the next plane, Bella seemed to drift back to her sleeping mode. The flight was long and I finally had some time for myself, so I could think of what was going to happen when we would reach our destination. I could feel nervousness and scariness and lustfulness, and lots of it.

As time seemed to drag on, the plane was almost to the airport. When Bella woke, she seemed alert and focused.

I found our things and took them to one of the cabs waiting outside. I gave the man the directions and we started to move. We continued in silence, until the cab driver informed me we were here. A guessed in my head that Bella was wondering what we would be doing here, surrounded by boats on a dock. I showed her to our ride, put our bags on the boat, and then help Bella get on.

She sat on one of the seats as I prepare the boat. I loved the way her skin looked in the moonlight. It gave her a beautiful glow that could only be naturally from within her.

I knew Bella was nervous and she was probably trying to guess geographically where we headed.

I had always loved the speed and the way the wind felt on my skin and hair. I knew that my life was perfect , Bella was my wife and I her husband, we were alone and tonight was going to be something I wanted since I met her, but I never thought my fantasies would come true, but they were tonight.

Then I heard her. "Are we going much farther?" I guessed she wouldn't like the idea of us having our honeymoon on this boat. Then I said. "About another half hour, till we get there." I glanced toward her and grinned, she was holding on the seat so tightly. I remembered she didn't like the speed. I hoped that would change, when she would become one of us.

"Bella look there," I said and pointing, not knowing if she could see what I saw. I saw the palm trees, the rocks and the sand, but what I looked at was the moon, so perfect on the horizon. Then I saw the place we would stay, the large house.

"Where are we?" She said surprised.

"This is Isle Esme," I said smiling toward her. I drove the boat to the dock and turned it off.

"Isle Esme?" She repeated.

"A gift from Carlisle and Esme offered to let us borrow it" I like this Island, it was quiet and peaceful and private, maybe I would buy something like this, I thought.

I took our things to the dock and came back to my wife, my Bella. She held her hand out for me to help her; instead, I cradled her in my arms, close to me.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for the threshold?" She whispered.

I grinned again. "I'm nothing if not thorough." I said as I walked toward the house. I heard Bella's heart beginning to move fast, I looked at her and wondered what scared her. Did she doubt her decision of losing her virginity and making love with me? I lost my mind thinking about that, and didn't say anything I would wait.

I placed our bags down, opened the door, and waited for her to face me. I decided that if she wanted to back out of our deal, it was okay. Then she looked at me and then showed her through the house, turning the lights as we went. I slowed down as we reached the last room and turned on the last light. It was or bedroom, It was big and roomy , it had big and long glass windows, white walls and a huge king size canopy bed with mosquito netting.

"I'll… go get our things. I walked at a human's pace, thinking about what would or wouldn't happen. I grabbed the bags and checked the temperature. I was a little warm, but that was a precaution.

As I returned up the stairs, I saw Bella near the bed. I slowly walked to her and touched the back of her neck with one of my cool fingers. "It's a little hot in here." I said. "I thought… that would be best."

"Through," She murmured, looking around.

I chuckled and I sounded a little nervous.

"I tried to think of everything that would make this… easier." I said. Bella swallowed loudly from in front of me. Was she rethinking or just nervous.

I told myself I wouldn't back out, but if she told me "no" or stopped me, I would be okay.

"I was wondering if" I started to say, "If … if maybe you would like to take a midnight swim with me?" One-step at a time I told myself, as I took a deep breath. "The water will be warm. This is the kind of beach you approve of."

"Sounds nice" Her voice broke saying this.

"I'm sure you would like a human minute or two… it was a long journey" She nodded; I touched my lips to her throat; below her ear. "Don't take too long Mrs. Cullen," I repeated my lips at her neck.

I strode past her to the doors that led from where we were. I took my shirt off and dropped it down to the floor, and kept walking in to the beach.

I knew Bella was nervous, this was perfectly normal for her to feel this way about the first time she would be with someone, ant it was also my first time.

I found a palm tree and decided to leave the rest of my clothes on the tree.

And as I walked into the water and I wondered how Bella looked naked. I bet she was beautiful and looked like a goddess. Then I wondered what she would think of me, not being able to read her mind always hurt even more each time.

I swam near the ocean floor, checking to see if she made it to the beach.

I was in waist deep water, when I heard her heart. I was facing my back to the house, so she wouldn't feel intimidated, because I wouldn't be able to take my eyes from her body, my hands where on top of the water.

"Beautiful" I heard her say of the moon.

"It's alright," I said as I turned toward her. Her skin was glowing again under the moonlight. I could see her arms covering her breasts and I was so eager to see her. And I was excited because we were both nude and our bodies so close.

I held my hand to her, so we could intertwine our fingers and we did. Then she half-smiled, then raised her other hand and placed it over my silent heart and I shuddered by her warm touch and the way her breast looked. My breath came rougher now.

"I promised we would try," I whispered tense.

"If … if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

She nodded, keeping her eyes on me and she took a step through the waves and pressed her head on my chest. "Don't be afraid", she murmured, "We belong together." Never in my life had I felt this, it was so right, so perfect.

"Forever," I agreed and pulled us gently into deeper water.

After all, we said, I wasn't worried or scared of hurting her. I was ready, she was ready, just waiting for me to make the next move, and I did.

Slowly I leaned down and gently crushed my cold lips to her warm ones. This kiss felt, beyond words. We both moved closer, until there was no space between us. I felt her heart beat; it was making the most beautiful sound ever. Then I knew we would seal our deal. Then I felt something, I thought that had died, it burned and ached to be in Bella, my erection burned hotter. I had to say her name.

"Bella," I moaned, "Edward" she moaned. My lips left hers and went down her neck, to the hollow of her throat and under her ear. My hands where around her arms and hers were around my neck. I knew she wanted me to continue and so I did. I grabbed her waist and she wrapped her legs around my hips.

"Bella are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yes" was her answer. That was it I took her inside and placed her on the bed and I climbed in. She was such a beautiful goddess her body was flawless. Her breasts were the right size and her curves were a perfect fit.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Looking at you." I replied. She looked embarrassed. She stopped me by brushing her lips on my chest. I flinched reflexively as she brushed her lips over my skin and my hand sank slowly into the hair at Bella's nape, I lifted her forward. This time when she raised her gaze to mine, I bent my head.

My mouth captured hers almost roughly, my tongue parting her lips and driving into her mouth in a passionate kiss. I kissed her breasts and she arched her back and kept kissing downward, then she opened her legs to me.

I had seen what man did to women when they were making love. But I wasn't sure if she would like it, so I held back.

Then I was hovering on top of her, in between her legs, and kissed her. This kiss was exotic and gentle at the same time. She was ready, she wanted me, and I desired her. Just then, I could feel the burn from my erection much hotter than when we were on the beach.

"Look at me" I told her and she did as I said. I was at her opening and slowly, as slowly as I could with this fire within me, I entered her. She cried out and I covered her mouth. Then I asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. It's my first time and I'm still a virgin." She said. "I'll do it slower and it's my first time too."

I kept entering her and she did her best trying not to cry aloud. I kissed her to distract her. She was warm, soft and wet.

Just then, I felt something and I pushed with a little force. She cried and tears came rolling down her cheeks. I took her virginity. "I'm sorry, I'll make you feel better, I promise." I said.

She nodded. I knew she was in pain. I thought making love felt good, to me it did. I kissed her and with infinite gentleness, I began to move inside her. She was paradise now I knew why she was the forbidden fruit she was delicious and yet I took her and devoured her body.

I kept plunging deep and steadily increasing the tempo of my driving strokes, giving and giving and giving until Bella was wild beneath me. Moaning and growling my name. Her fingernails biting into my back and hips clutching me to her, while the passion raging inside her was becoming a holocaust, still going on and on, until it exploited in long soul-destroying burst of extravagant pleasure. I drove into her once more and kissed her. My body suddenly released warm liquid from my erection. This made Bella clasp me tighter and moan with the feeling of that exquisite sensation. I never felt this it was a physical relief and my mind couldn't register all the sensations I felt. It felt like my body was a volcano that needed to erupt.

I took myself out and I just had to bit something, because of a sensation I felt. I grabbed one or two pillows and bit them and then I got calm. She was amazing. I wanted to do it again but she fell as sleep from our first time making love.

Later that same night I noticed that bruises started to blossom across her body.

Again, I knew I wasn't human; I was a monster who hurt her. I knew she was sleeping, but would she hate me, because of what I did to her? I kept my eyes on her perfect body turning purple in some places. I did this to her, I turned her perfect goddess like body to a purple patch of skin on her body. I hated myself I wished I could die.

I remember I had bitten one or two pillows and my Bella and I were covered from head to toes.

Bella finally woke around 10 or 11 am, but didn't open her eyes. I gently touched my finger to her skin going up and down her spine.

I heard her giggle. "What's so funny?" I murmured, still touching her back. She blushed and then her stomach growled. Great I forgot she needed to eat.

"You can't escape being human for very long." She giggled once more.


	2. Chapter 2 End of Chapter

Bella finally woke around 10 or 11 am, but didn't open her eyes. I gently touched my finger to her skin going up and down her spine.

I heard her giggle. "What's so funny?" I murmured, still touching her back. She blushed and then her stomach growled. Great I forgot she needed to eat.

"You can't escape being human for very long." She giggled once more. I was shocked that she could be giggling after what I did to her.

I just kept staring at the frothy canopy above us. I could feel her getting on her elbows to see me.

"Edward," she said trying to catch her breath. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You have to ask?" I said in a hard tone.

She kept silence, probably thinking of what to say. Her forehead started to make some worried lines, so I decided to smooth them out.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, not able to continue in silence.

"You're upset. I don't understand. Did I…? She didn't finish.

How could she not know? I closed my eyes. "How badly are you hurt, Bella? The truth- don't downplay it." I said a bit angry.

"Hurt?" she said an octave higher as if she was surprised and I raised my eyebrow.

She started to stretch out and then she had an emotion on her face of anger.

"Why would you jump to that conclusion? I've never been better than I am now." She said and I closed my eyes. "Stop that." I said.

"Stop what?" She said.

"Stop acting like I'm not a monster for having agreed to this."

"Edward!" she whispered, seeming upset now. "Don't ever say that."

I didn't open my eyes; I didn't want to see her.

"Look at yourself Bella. Then tell me I'm not a monster."

I guess she saw her body, because she gasped then asked "Why am I covered in feathers?"

I exhaled impatiently "I bit a pillow or two. That's not what I'm talking about."

"You… bit a pillow? Why?"

"Look Bella!" I said almost growling and took her hand, I gently stretched it out. "Look at that."

Know she must have clearly seen what I was talking about. I knew she was going to hate me. Her eyes left her arm and went all over her damaged body.

I pulled my hand and almost not touching her showed her that my iron hands had done that.

"Oh," was all she said.

"I'm … so sorry Bella," I whispered "I knew better than this. I should not have-" I made a sound from the back of my throat. "I'm more sorry than I can tell you.

And I threw my arm over my face and became still.

_I can't believe you did this to her. To the love of your_ _existence. Your Bella. To your WIFE! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! All because of desire. Jacob was right I would hurt her._ My mind said over and over again.

"Edward."

I didn't move.

"Edward?"

"I'm not sorry, Edward. I'm… I can't even tell you. I'm so happy. That doesn't cover it. Don't be angry. Don't. I'm really f—"

"Do not say the word fine." I said. "If you value my sanity, do not say that you are fine."

"But I am," She whispered.

"Bella," I almost moaned. "Don't."

"No. You don't, Edward."

I removed my arm; my gold eyes watched her warily.

"Don't ruin this," she told me. "I. Am. Happy."

"I've already ruined this," I whispered.

"Cut it out," she snapped.

I grind my teeth together.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "Why can't you just read my mind already? It's so inconvenient to be a mental mute!"

My eyes widened a little bit, distracted in spite of myself.

"That's a new one. You love that I can't read your mind."

"Not today."

I stared at me. "Why?"

She threw her hands up and her palms hit my chest making a smack sound. "Because all this angst would be completely unnecessary if you could see how I feel right now! Or five minutes ago, anyway. I was perfectly happy. Totally and completely blissed out. Now—well, I'm sort of pissed, actually."

"You should be angry at me."

"Well, I am. Does that make you feel better?"

I sighed. "No. I don't think anything could make me feel better now."

"That," She snapped. "That right there is why I'm angry. You are killing my buzz, Edward."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"We knew this was going to be tricky. I thought that was assumed. And then—well, it was a lot easier than I thought it would be. And this is really nothing." She brushed her fingers along her arm. "I think for a first time, not knowing what to expect, we did amazing. With a little practice—"

_What the hell! She thought of getting hurt and she didn't tell me._ I thought.

"Assumed? Did you expect this, Bella? Were you anticipating that I would hurt you? Were you thinking it would be worse? Do you consider the experiment a success because you can walk away from it? No broken bones—that equals a victory?"

_Calm down Edward._

"I didn't know what to expect—but I definitely did not expect how… how… just wonderful and perfect it was." Her voice dropped to a whisper, her eyes slipped from my face down to my hands. "I mean, I don't know how it was for you, but it was like that for me."

I pulled her chin back up.

"Is that what you're worried about?" I said through my teeth. "That I didn't enjoy myself?"

Her eyes stayed down. "I know it's not the same. You're not human. I just was trying to explain that, for a human, well, I can't imagine that life gets any better than that."

_Way to go! Now she thinks that I'm not sexually attracted to her._

"It seems that I have more to apologize for." I frowned. "I didn't dream that you would construe the way I feel about what I did to you to mean that last night wasn't… well, the best night of my existence. But I don't want to think of it that way, not when you were . . ."

Her lips curved up a little at the edges. "Really? The best ever?" She asked in a small voice.

I took her face between my hands, still introspective. "I spoke to Carlisle after you and I made our bargain, hoping he could help me. Of course he warned me that this would be very dangerous for you." A shadow crossed his expression. "He had faith in me, though—faith I didn't deserve."

She started to protest, and I put two fingers over her lips before she could comment.

"I also asked him what I should expect. I didn't know what it would be for me… what with my being a vampire." I smiled halfheartedly. "Carlisle told me it was a very powerful thing, like nothing else. He told me physical love was something I should not treat lightly. With our rarely changing temperaments, strong emotions can alter us in permanent ways. But he said I did not need to worry about that part—you had already altered me so completely." This time my smile was more genuine.

"I spoke to my brothers, too. They told me it was a very great pleasure. Second only to drinking human blood. But I've tasted your blood, and there could be no blood more potent than that.… I don't think they were wrong, really. Just that it was different for us. Something more."

"It was more. It was everything."

"That doesn't change the fact that it was wrong. Even if it were possible that you really did feel that way."

"What does that mean? Do you think I'm making this up? Why?"

"To ease my guilt. I can't ignore the evidence, Bella. Or your history of trying to let me off the hook when I make mistakes."

She grabbed my chin and leaned forward so that our faces were inches apart. "You listen to me, Edward Cullen. I am not pretending anything for your sake, okay? I didn't even know there was a reason to make you feel better until you started being all miserable. I've never been so happy in all my life—I wasn't this happy when you decided that you loved me more than you wanted to kill me, or the first morning I woke up and you were there waiting for me.… Not when I heard your voice in the ballet studio"—I flinched at the old memory of her close call with a hunting vampire, but she didn't pause—"or when you said 'I do' and I realized that, somehow, I get to keep you forever. Those are the happiest memories I have, and this is better than any of it. So just deal with it."

I touched the frown line between her eyebrows. "I'm making you unhappy now. I don't want to do that."

"Then don't you be unhappy. That's the only thing that's wrong here."

My eyes tightened, and then I took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. The past is past and I can't do anything to change it. There's no sense in letting my mood sour this time for you. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy now."

She examined me and I gave her a smile.

"Whatever makes me happy?"

Her stomach growled at the same time that she asked.

"You're hungry," I said quickly.

"So, why exactly did you decide to ruin Esme's pillows?" She asked, sitting up and shaking more down from her hair.

I had already put on some loose khaki pants and was standing by the door, rumpling my hair.

"I don't know if I decided to do anything last night," I muttered. "We're just lucky it was the pillows and not you." I inhaled deeply and then shook my head, to shaking off the dark thought. A very authentic-looking smile spread across my face or at least I tried.

She got off the bed and I gasped. Her body looked deformed. I turned away and my hands balled up.

"Do I look that hideous?" She asked, working to keep her tone light.

My breath caught, but I didn't turn. I was horrified. _How the hell did you agree to this? You knew something would go wrong! _I thought.

She left me standing there to go into the bathroom.

_Calm down. Breath in, Breath out. 10…, 9…, 8…, 7…, 6…, 5…, 4…,_

She groaned. _What happened???? Oh I guess she realized how bad I'd hurt her._

"Bella?" I asked.

"I'll never get this all out of my hair!" She pointed to her head, where it looked like a chicken was nesting.

I started picking at the feathers.

"You would be worried about your hair," I mumbled, but I went to stand

behind her, pulling out the feathers much more quickly.

"How did you keep from laughing at this? I look ridiculous."

_Ha! You seriously think I would laugh when you were hurt by a monster? And this is funnier that monster was me. YOUR HUSBAND! Who swore to protect you? I always break my promises. I should have let that mutt kill me when he had a chance. I'm sorry love._

"This isn't going to work," She sighed after a minute. "It's all dried in. I'm going to have to try to wash it out."

She turned around, wrapping her warm arms around my waist._ So beautiful must have more!! NO! But she's your wife and you are her husband. I SAID NO! _ "Do you want to help me?" _YES!!!!!_ The greedy monster within me yelled.

"I'd better find some food for you," I said in a quiet voice, and I gently unwound her arms. She sighed as I disappeared, moving too fast. _I had to keep her busy so she would ask me if we could make love again._

She wore a white cotton dress that concealed the worst of the violet blotches, She padded off barefoot to where she probably smelled the eggs and bacon and cheddar cheese.

I stood in front of the stove sliding her food on a light blue plate that was on the counter.

"Here," I said. I turned with a smile on my face and set the plate on a small tiled table.

I sat down across from her. "I'm not feeding you often enough." I said.

She swallowed and then said, "I was asleep. This is really good, by the way. Impressive for someone who doesn't eat."

"Food Network," I said, flashing my favorite crooked smile.

"Where did the eggs come from?"

"I asked the cleaning crew to stock the kitchen. A first, for this place. I'll have to ask them to deal with the feathers.… " I trailed off, his gaze fixed on a space above my head. She didn't respond.

She ate everything I made for her. _Point for the husband!_

"Thank you," She told me. She leaned across the table to kiss me. I kissed her back automatically, and then stiffened and leaned away._ She is hurt because of me._ I reminded myself.

She gritted her teeth. She didn't like that I pulled I away. "You aren't going to touch me again while we're here, are you?"She accused me.

I hesitated, then half-smiled and raised his hand to stroke her cheek. _See I can touch you. Not in the way, you would like me to touch you._

My fingers lingered softly on her skin, and She couldn't help leaning my face into my palm.

"You know that's not what I meant."

I sighed and dropped my hand. "I know. And you're right." I paused, lifting my chin slightly. And then I spoke again with firm conviction. "I will not make love with you until you've been changed. I will never hurt you again." _FUCK! I guess our honeymoon is over then._


	3. Distractions Complete

As promised, the complete chapter is now available for you to read. Enjoy and please comment!

6. Distractions

I made sure that every day was filled with some kind of "Distraction", so she wouldn't bring the "Please, I want you Edward" kind of pleas. I hated denying her what was so beautiful. All I could do was wish I were a real human man.

Why? Well, because than **I**, Edward Cullen, wouldn't need to deny her what, **I** as a husband had to do, please her desires.

We went snorkeling, explored the small jungle on the private Island, watched the sunset, swam, and we "tried" to watch a movie. Every day I would notice she was tired enough not to ask. I knew she was mad at me sometimes, but she easily forgot about it.

_I am and will be a BAD HUSBAND!!!_ _I am No gentlemen! I am a Monster and a monster would hurt the people he loves! Dam it!_ I thought. Since the beginning of our honeymoon I have been cursing at anything. I have been and still am cranky. I have never been like this. I have no idea why I'm like this.

_Maybe cause you feel guilty. Maybe you want to feel this way so the lust for bella's body won't make you lose your control? Just take a risk. I now we both will enjoy it!_ The greedy monster inside me said my head. I think I'm going crazy.

That's when I heard the door creak. I looked up and I swear I saw heaven or maybe just a glimpse.

_For the love of what is all holy, I want you NOW!!!! _Said the greedy monster. I agreed with him for one second and then said in my head _No! That my fragile Bella._ My mouth had been open and on the floor, not long enough for her to see, but my eyes didn't so she saw them pop out.

She was wearing the most sexiest thing ever. She was wearing something black and lacy. It opened from the bottom of her bra, it had a matching thong and by god, I Know my member was asking for attention at that moment.

_Thank god, there is a book on my lap._ Was all I could think of and about her body.

"What do you think?" She asked, pirouetting so that I could see every angle and curve.

I cleared my throat. "You look beautiful. You always do." I said trying not to be interested.

"Thanks," She said a bit sourly knowing I "didn't" care._ You fucking lair._ Said the greedy monster. _We both know WE want her. _It said._ STOP! _I demanded.

She was tired, she climbed in quickly and I put my arms around her. _She's so close to you. TAKE HER!!!!_ I ignored that selfish monster inside me that once only craved her blood, now it also craved her beautiful body.

"I'll make you a deal," She said sleepily.

"I will not make any deals with you," I answered.

"You haven't even heard what I'm offering."

"It doesn't matter."

She sighed. "Dang it. And I really wanted… Oh well."

I rolled my eyes. _Don't buy it. Ugh._

"All right. What is it you want?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking… I know that the whole Dartmouth thing was just supposed to be a cover story, but honestly, one semester of college probably wouldn't kill me," She said.

"Charlie would get a thrill out of Dartmouth stories, I bet. Sure, it might be embarrassing if I can't keep up with all the brainiacs. Still… eighteen, nineteen. It's really not such a big difference. It's not like I'm going to get crow's feet in the next year."

_Why oh why!!! I thought we could finally be together equally after this and now you want to delay it! Ugh. I want you every second of the day and now you tell me you rather wait till one semester of collage instead of after our honeymoon._

Then, in a low voice, I said, "You would wait.

You would stay human."

She was silent.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I said through his teeth, my tone suddenly

angry. "Isn't it hard enough without all of this?" I grabbed a handful of lace that

was ruffled on her thigh. _Rip it, take her! Now!_ Said the greedy monster. Then my hand relaxed. "It doesn't matter. I won't make any deals with

you." I said breaking the silence once again.

"I want to go to college." She insisted.

"No, you don't. And there is nothing that is worth risking your life again. That's

worth hurting you."

"But I do want to go. Well, it's not college as much as it's that I want—I want to be human a little while longer."

_Why can't I be human once again?_ I thought. While closing my eyes and exhaling through my nose.

"You are making me insane, Bella. Haven't we had this argument a million times, you always begging to be a vampire without delay?" I asked.

"Yes, but… well, I have a reason to be human that I didn't have before." She said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Guess," She said, and she dragged herself off the pillows to kiss me.

I kissed her back, but not in the way she wanted me to. Carefully I pulled away, so I wouldn't hurt her feelings, I cradled her in my chest.

"You are so human, Bella. Ruled by your hormones." I chuckled.

"That's the whole point, Edward. I like this part of being human. I don't want to

give it up yet. I don't want to wait through years of being a blood-crazed newborn for some part of this to come back to me."

She yawned, and I smiled. _Finally._

"You're tired. Sleep, love." I started humming the lullaby I'd composed for her when we first met.

"I wonder why I'm so tired," She muttered sarcastically. "That couldn't be part of your scheme or anything."

I chuckled and went back to humming.

"For as tired as I've been, you'd think I'd sleep better."

The song broke off. "You've been sleeping like the dead, Bella. You haven't said a

word in your sleep since we got here. If it weren't for the snoring, I'd worry you

were slipping into a coma." I said.

I haven't been tossing? That's weird.

Usually I'm all over the bed when I'm having nightmares. And shouting."

"You've been having nightmares?" I asked.

"Vivid ones. They make me so tired." She yawned. "I can't believe I haven't been

babbling about them all night."

"What are they about?" I asked.

"Different things—but the same, you know, because of the colors."

"Colors?"

"It's all so bright and real. Usually, when I'm dreaming, I know that I am. With

these, I don't know I'm asleep. It makes them scarier."

I was disturbed when I spoke again. "What is frightening you?"

She shuddered slightly. "Mostly . . ." She hesitated.

"Mostly?" I prompted.

"The Volturi," I whispered.

I hugged her tighter. "They aren't going to bother us anymore. You'll be

immortal soon, and they'll have no reason." I told her.

I knew she wasn't telling me something.

I broke the silence by asking, "What can I do to help?"

"They're just dreams, Edward." She insisted.

"Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams

away." I said.

"They're not all bad. Some are nice. So… colorful. Underwater, with the fish and

the coral. It all seems like it's really happening—I don't know that I'm dreaming.

Maybe this island is the problem. It's really bright here." She explained.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No. No, not yet. Can't we stay awhile longer?"

"We can stay as long as you want, Bella," I promised her.

"When does the semester start? I wasn't paying attention before." She said with a sleepy voice.

I sighed. I started humming again, and she fall asleep.

I slowly climbed of the bed, made my way to the doors into the beach.

It was nice outside. I made sure bella was still asleep, and stripped down. I dove into the water. It was so warm.

Instantly I remembered our first night her. I replayed it repeatedly.

I needed to find a way to release my wants for my beautiful Bella.

Slowly I put both my hands down where I knew I needed attentions. I moved my hands in an up, down direction. I imaged I was in my Bella.

That's when I heard my lovely wife's heart beat slow down. I quickly put my clothes on and rushed in my hair already dry. I didn't release my want for her, Now it was double the need.

That was when she gasped.

"Bella?" I whispered, my arms tight around her, shaking her gently. "Are

you all right, sweetheart?"

"Oh," She gasped again. Suddenly tears where overflowing form her eyes.

"Bella!" I said—louder, alarmed now. "What's wrong?" I wiped the tears from

her hot cheeks with my fingers.

"It was only a dream." she couldn't contain the low sob that broke in my voice.

"It's okay, love, you're fine. I'm here." I rocked her back and forth, a little too

fast to soothe. "Did you have another nightmare? It wasn't real, it wasn't real."

"Not a nightmare." She shook her head, scrubbing the back of her hand against her eyes. "It was a good dream." Her voice broke again.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked, bewildered.

"Because I woke up," She wailed, wrapping her arms around my neck in a chokehold and sobbing into my throat.

I laughed once at her logic, but I was concerned. .

"Everything's all right, Bella. Take deep breaths."

"It was so real," She cried. "I wanted it to be real."

"Tell me about it," I urged. "Maybe that will help."

"We were on the beach. . . ." She trailed off, pulling back to look with tear-filled eyes at my anxious face, dim in the darkness.

"And?" I finally prompted.

She blinked the tears out of her eyes, torn. "Oh, Edward . . ."

"Tell me, Bella," I pleaded, eyes wild with worry at the pain in her voice.

But instead of telling me she clutched her arms around my neck and kissed me with so much passion and need.

I responded in the way she wouldn't like, by pulling her of me.

"No bella," I told her in a firm voice.

She dropped her arms and once more started to cry again.

I stared at her confused.

"I'm s-s-s-orry," She mumbled.

_Kiss her! Take her! Now!_ The greedy monster ordered.

Instead I hugged her.

"I can't, Bella, I can't!" I moan.

"Please," She said, my plea muffled against my skin. "Please, Edward?"

Those two words shattered my resolve. I couldn't take it anymore. The way she said it, the way her voice sounded, I wasn't want. It was pure need. Discovering that I knew I NEED her too. I couldn't bare not giving in.

I watched as she cried for me, the need of my cold body joined with hers. And I just couldn't bare it.

I pulled her to me, our lips crashed as if they hadn't for billions of years. This moment was so pure of raw need and love, that I surrendered with a groan.

We stayed like that for what seem eternity. Finally I pulled away so my love could breath. What I saw made my body do things that I thought wouldn't be pleased. Her eyes showed love, need, Lust. Life faded and it was just my Bella and me.

This was heaven. Or the gateway to heaven.

Slowly I began to lower us to the huge white bed. I wanted this to be perfect better than our first, this time no bruises.

She slowly unbuttoned each button of my shirt. But I needed her now. I ripped my shirt off. And then my boxers.

_No time to be self conscious._ I told myself.

She just stared at me, waiting for me to undress her. She looked so sexy, I wonder where my innocent little girl went.

I tried to undress her, but I could see our need was becoming unbearable. So instead, I ripped the lace of her body.

There, in front of my eyes laid the most exotic women in the world. I took her in my mind, as a poor man whom takes food. I loved the way her breasts were the right size, the way my hands fit in her curves, and the way her body told me she wanted me.

I minute I'm looking at her, the next she's on her knees kissing me. The passion in the kiss was…

_I don't have a word to describe it so. _I thought.

Slowly I brought my hand to her left breast and pinched it. She moaned in my mouth. Every little sound she produced made me grow.

I broke our kiss and trailed kisses from her jaw to her collarbone. I looked up to ask her if it was okay and my lover nodded biting her lip.

I took her pink nipple in my mouth and she moaned. Cautiously I wrapped my teeth with my mouth and gently tugged her.

Meanwhile, my hand gently rubbed circles on her belly. She then grabbed the hand that was on her belly and moved it downwards.

I looked up, to see my angle's eyes, they plead for me to please her. Then she opened her legs and push my hand to the small patch of brown hair.

I, being the gentleman I am, panicked. I wanted to do this last time, but I was afraid she wouldn't want to. Now she did and that amazed me.

I looked at her and she nodded. Slowly I began to rub her small bundle of nerves.

"OMG!!! Edward, pleas…ugh… don't… stop!!!...ever! She moaned.

_Fuck! Need to be inside you now!_ I thought.

Slowly I began to move my finger up and down her sensitive skin.

_So WET!_

I circled her opening with my finger and gently plugged it in and out of her, causing her to buck her hips.

The way she looked turn me on to fully power. Her eyes were half open, her mouth was open to the shape of an "O", and her face held so many emotions.

I added another finger making her cry out in pleasure.

"Edward! STOP!" She cried.

I froze completely.

_Did I hurt you? Fuck! I knew I was going to hurt you._

"What?!?!?" I asked.

"Calm… Down. K?" She said breathless.

"Okay." I answered angry.

"Don't be angry. I just don't want to finish like that. I want it with you." She said.

"Um…Edward? Can I um… Touch you?" She asked embarrassed.

_Silly girl._ I thought.

I nodded and sat back.

We stayed liked that for a moment.

She looked like she didn't know what to do so I showed her.

"Here love." I said grabbing her hand, I place it on my erection and moved it up and down. Then I let go and enjoyed it.

_Warm! Hot! Damn! Sexy! LORD GOD! This is Fabulous. _

I was about to come so I stopped her.

Slowly laid her down keeping myself in between her legs.

I kissed her in a passionate and slow kiss. I made sure all my feelings were in this wonderful kiss! I felt human again.

How could this angle like person love me? How could she give me one of mankind's most beautiful pleasures? How could she say "I do"? How could she give me her virginity? How could she need me? How could she be destined for me? I asked myself and I asked God to help me pleasure her, without harming my beloved. I just wanted to be normal, to be equal with her. I was thinking to much when my beloved reached between us and touch me.

Holy Shit!

That felt good! I knew she was growing impatient. I quickly pressed my lips to her throat, so she could breath.

"Oh Edward... I need you so much... please get inside me NOW! She half screamed/moaned.

I chuckled and answered eagerly. "Your wish, my command."

Her heart beginning to pound ferociously, she trailed her fingertips down my hard cheek, over the thick cords of my neck, to my shoulder, then lower along the rigid planes of my chest. She leaned forward and kissed my chest, my muscles contracted reflexively. Heady with her newfound power, she kissed my small nipples, then trailed a long kiss downward toward my waist. A half-laugh, half-groan escaped me, and I abruptly rolled her onto her back, pinning her hands beside her head, my body half covering hers. My tongue plunged into her mouth, tangling with hers, plunging and retreating in blatant imitation of what I wanted to do to her with my body, and the fire that had been building inside Bella exploded into flames. She pulled her wrists from his hands, which of course was done with my help, wound her arms around me, and turned into my arms, returning my drugging kisses, stroking my shoulders and back, moaning with joy as my mouth touched her breasts. So lost was she in the desire I was skillfully building in her that she scarcely noticed when my hand reached down between her thighs until my fingers began to explore her intimately, like she'd showed me. Clenching her eyes closed, she fought back waves of embarrassment and let herself yield to the exquisite pleasure my knowledgeable fingers were giving her.

We came at the same time. Slowly plunging into her depth. I was growing anxious now, waiting for the supreme pleasure this women could give me.

Nothing existed, not even heaven nor hell. Only us, giving each other world and in return we showed our selves what life and love were all about.

I didn't want to rush our reunion. All I wanted was to greet her as the most beloved angel that ever lived to see, hear, taste and experience what love was all about. Not the sex, but the wonderful love we were making to each other. Then it was silent except for our breathing and my lovers heart beat. I was interrupted by a very loud scream and the feeling of the walls around my member compressed.

"Edward... Oh my... GOD...I'm Cuming!

As soon as she said that I felt myself spill in to my beloved's body.

I felt peaceful, almost a tired like feeling, I was here when I wish I could sleep.

Slowly I pulled out off my personal heaven and kissed her.

"Sleep my love, and I'll be here when you have awakened." I murmured to her.

"I love you Edward." She said in a tired sleepy voice and slowly drifted to sleep.

All of a sudden a wave of worry, pain and disgust hit me.

Quickly I checked her. Nothing. Nothing. NOTHING!

She was perfect, there were no bruises! My beloved and me had completed our task without her getting hurt!

_YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! MORE FUCKING NICE SEX!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!! _The monster within me yelled on top of his lungs! Yes I was happy and yes this meant more love making!

I slid off the bed and ran outside, I looked up and thank God, For making me care for My Bella without hurting her.

I went back in bed and was astonished by th site, on one side laid an angel in flesh and on the other side large wood chucks were scattered along the bed and the floor. How in the world did this happen? And then I remembered, while we were in our intense and passionate love making I put one hand on the bed board. Holy Crow!

All night I though and came up with the Idea that if I could channel my energy to something nonliving my angel would not get hurt.

In the morning everything was quite, well except for Bella's breathing and heart beat. Bella was spread out on my chest. Right now the only feeling I had was of happiness and of being proud! I thought Bella is going to feel guilty today and I gonna play with her. I took my arms and unwrapped them from her and put them behind my head.

Suddenly Bella's breathing and heart beat started to become normal. She's wake.

_Don't fake I know your wake! _I thought. I made my face emotionless.

She pulled herself up on her elbow so that she could see my

face better.

"How much trouble am I in?" She asked in a small voice.

"Heaps," I said, but turned my head towards and smirked at her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I am sorry," She said. "I didn't mean… Well, I don't know

exactly what that was last night." She shook her head.

"You never did tell me what your dream was about." I asked her.

"I guess I didn't—but I sort of showed you what it was about." She laughed

nervously.

"Oh," I said. My eyes widened,the thought of my Innocent angle having exotic sex dream was something that turn me on, and then I blinked. "Interesting."

"It was a very good dream," She murmured. I was still to stunned to comment on whatever she just said.

"Am I forgiven?" She asked.

"I'm thinking about it." I told her.

She sat up, trying examine herself.

She moved very quickly and fell down back on the pillow.

And said, "Whoa… head rush."

My arms were around her then. "You slept for a long time. Twelve hours."

"Twelve?" She asked surprised.

She again tried to examine herself when she spoke, trying to be inconspicuous about it.

She stretched.

"Is the inventory complete?" She asked.

I nodded sheepishly. "The pillows all appear to have survived." She said.

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same for your, er, nightgown." I nodded toward

the foot of the bed, where several scraps of black lace were strewn across the silk

sheets.

"That's too bad," She said. "I liked that one."

"I did, too." I said.

"Were there any other casualties?" She asked timidly.

"I'll have to buy Esme a new bed frame," I confessed, glancing over my shoulder.

She followed my gaze and was shocked to see that large chunks of wood had

apparently been gouged from the left side of the headboard.

"Hmm." She frowned. "You'd think I would have heard that."

"You seem to be extraordinarily unobservant when your attention is otherwise

involved." I teased.

"I was a bit absorbed," She admitted, blushing a deep red.

I touched her burning cheek and sighed. "I'm really going to miss that."

She stared at my face, searching for something. I gazed back at her evenly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

I laughed.

"What?" She demanded.

"You look so guilty—like you've committed a crime."

"I feel guilty," She muttered.

"So you seduced your all-too-willing husband. That's not a capital offense."

I teased.

Her cheeks got hotter. "The word seduced implies a certain amount of

premeditation."

"Maybe that was the wrong word," I allowed.

"You're not angry?"

I smiled ruefully. "I'm not angry."

"Why not?"

"Well . . ." I paused_ How must I explain_, I thought. "I didn't hurt you, for one thing. It was easier this time, to

control myself, to channel the excesses." My eyes flickered to the damaged frame

again. "Maybe because I had a better idea of what to expect."

A smile started to spread across her face. "I told you that it was all about

practice."

I rolled my eyes. _ My stubborn Bella, What will I do to you?_

Her stomach growled, and I laughed. "Breakfast time for the human?" I asked.

"Please," She said, hopping out of bed. She moved too quickly, but I caught her before she could stumble

into the dresser.

"Are you all right?"

"If I don't have a better sense of equilibrium in my next life, I'm demanding a

refund."

She cooked this morning, frying up some eggs. Impatient, She flipped them onto a plate after just a few minutes.

"Since when do you eat eggs sunny-side up?" I asked.

"Since now." She answered.

"Do you know how many eggs you've gone through in the last week?" I pulled

the trash bin out from under the sink—it was full of empty blue cartons.

"Weird," She said after swallowing a scorching bite. "This place is messing with my

appetite." She stopped as if she were adding some comment in her brain."But I like it here.

"We'll probably have to leave soon, though, won't we, to make it to Dartmouth in

time? Wow, I guess we need to find a place to live and stuff, too."

I sat down next to her. "You can give up the college pretense now—you've

gotten what you wanted. And we didn't agree to a deal, so there are no strings

attached."

She snorted. "It wasn't a pretense, Edward. I don't spend my free time plotting like

some people do. What can we do to wear Bella out today?" She said trying yo imitate my voice.

I laughed, unashamed. "I really do want a little more

time being human." She leaned over to run herhand across my bare chest. "I have

not had enough."

I gave her a dubious look. "For this?" I asked, catching her hand as it moved

down my stomach. "Sex was the key all along?" I rolled his eyes. "Why didn't I

think of that?" I muttered sarcastically. "I could have saved myself a lot of

arguments."

She laughed. "Yeah, probably."

"You are so human," I said again.

"I know."

A hint of a smile pulled at mylips. "We're going to Dartmouth? Really?"

"I'll probably fail out in one semester."

"I'll tutor you." My smile was wide now. "You're going to love college."

"Do you think we can find an apartment this late?"

I grimaced, looking guilty. "Well, we sort of already have a house there. You

know, just in case."

"You bought a house?"

"Real estate is a good investment."

She raised one eyebrow and then let it go. "So we're ready, then."

"I'll have to see if we can keep your 'before' car for a little longer. . . ."

"Yes, heaven forbid I not be protected from tanks."

I grinned.

"How much longer can we stay?" She asked.

"We're fine on time. A few more weeks, if you want. And then we can visit Charlie

before we go to New Hampshire. We could spend Christmas with Renée. . . ." I said.

"A few weeks,"Paused as if to say something else, and added, "So I was thinking—you know what I was saying about practice

before?"

I laughed. "Can you hold on to that thought? I hear a boat. The cleaning crew

must be here."

She smiled.

"Let me explain the mess in the white room to Gustavo, and then we can go out.

There's a place in the jungle on the south—"

"I don't want to go out. I am not hiking all over the island today. I want to stay

here and watch a movie."

I pursed my lips, trying not to laugh at her disgruntled tone. "All right, whatever

you'd like. Why don't you pick one out while I get the door?"

"I didn't hear a knock."

I cocked my head to the side, listening. A half second later, a faint, timid rap on

the door sounded. I grinned and turned for the hallway.

I open the door and:

"Olá, Gustavo e Kaure. Como são você hoje?"

"Perfeito, Obrigado."

"Se você me seguiria por favor,"

"Isto é um belo de casa"

"Obrigado"

"Isto é minha bela esposa Bella, estamos aqui na nossa lua de mel"

"Oh ela é tão bela"

"Obrigado"

_OH O MEU SENHOR! Este demônio whats para matá-la! Como posso salvá-la? O senhor caro salva esta bela forma de mulheres as garras desta besta!_

"Aqui está isto o dormitório principal, Minha esposa e eu vimos de América e em América jogamos com travesseiros. Você sabe lutas de travesseiro?"

"Nenhum Senhor não fazemos"

"Bem isto tem de ser limpado."

_OH SENHOR! Ele JÁ TENTOU MATÁ-LA! CRIANÇA POBRE!_

"Kaure, Por Favor assegure-se que você estoca a cozinha"

"Obrigado"

_Kaure, you are getting on my nerves!_

"What's with her?" Bella whispered urgently, remembering Kaure's panicked expression.

I shrugged, unperturbed. "Kaure's part Ticuna Indian. She was raised to be

more superstitious—or you could call it more aware—than those who live in the

modern world. She suspects what I am, or close enough." I said. "They have their own legends here. The Libishomen—a blood-drinking

demon who preys exclusively on beautiful women." I told her.

"She looked terrified," She said.

"She is—but mostly she's worried about you."

"Me?"

"She's afraid of why I have you here, all alone." I chuckled darkly and then

looked toward the wall of movies. "Oh well, why don't you choose something for

us to watch? That's an acceptably human thing to do."

"Yes, I'm sure a movie will convince her that you're human." She laughed and

clasped her arms securely around my neck, stretching up on her tiptoes. I

leaned down so that she could kiss me, and then my arms tightened around her,

lifting her off the floor so I didn't have to bend.

"Movie, schmovie," She muttered as my lips moved down her throat, twisting her

fingers in mybronze hair.

Then we heard a gasp, and I put her down abruptly. Kaure stood frozen in the

hallway, feathers in her black hair, a large sack of more feathers in her arms, an

expression of horror on her face. _OH SENHOR A CRIANÇA! ELE QUER BEBER DELA! SENHOR POR FAVOR AJUDE A CRIANÇA!_

She stared at Bella, her eyes bugging out, as my angel blushed and looked down.

Then she recovered herself and murmured "O meu para pedir desculpa sr. Cullen, eu did't pensam intrometer-se em você e sua esposa?

Perdoe-me, eu ia somente estocar a cozinha, como você perguntado."

_VOCÊ BESTA! A CRIANÇA É INOCENTE! DOM "T BEBE-A!_

"Naturalmente Kaure, Por Favor estoque a cozinha, e Você é desculpado."

"Obrigado."I answered in a friendly tone. She turned her dark eyes away and continued down

the hall.

"She was thinking what I think she was thinking, wasn't she?" Bella muttered.

I laughed at her convoluted sentence. "Yes."

"Here," She said, reaching out at random and grabbing a movie. "Put this on and we

can pretend to watch it."

It was an old musical with smiling faces and fluffy dresses on the front.

"Very honeymoonish," I approved.

While actors on the screen danced their way through a perky introduction song, she

lolled on the sofa, snuggled into my arms.

"Will we move back into the white room now?" She wondered idly.

"I don't know.… I've already mangled the headboard in the other room beyond

repair—maybe if we limit the destruction to one area of the house, Esme might

invite us back someday."

She smiled widely. "So there will be more destruction?"

I laughed at her expression. "I think it might be safer if it's premeditated, rather

than if I wait for you to assault me again."

"It would only be a matter of time," She agreed casually, but her pulse was racing in

her veins.

"Is there something the matter with your heart?"

"Nope. Healthy as a horse." She paused. "Did you want to go survey the demolition

zone now?"

"Maybe it would be more polite to wait until we're alone. You may not notice me

tearing the furniture apart, but it would probably scare them."

"Right. Drat."

Gustavo and Kaure moved quietly through the house while I waited impatiently

for them to finish and tried to pay attention to the happily-ever-after on the

screen. Bella was starting to get sleepy—though, according to me, she'd slept half

the Gustavo address me. I sat up, keeping Bella cradled

against me, and answered Gustavo.

"Temos o Fim tudo sr. Cullen, espero que você tenha um dia bonito."

"Obrigado Gustavo e Kaure, Tenha um dia bonito"

"Fazemos"

_NÃO ESTAMOS ABANDONANDO A CRIANÇA DESPROTEGIDA! NOOOOOOOOOO! DEVO DIZER a GUSTAVO, mas ele pensará que sou louco!_

_O senhor rezo por você para proteger isto mulheres das que preciso da manta da proteção. Amém._

Gustavo nodded and walked quietly toward the front door.

"They're finished," I told Bella.

"So that would mean that we're alone now?"

"How about lunch first?" I suggested.

I bit my lip, torn by the dilemma. I was pretty hungry.

With a smile, I took her hand and led her to the kitchen. I knew her face so

well, it didn't matter that I couldn't read her mind.

"This is getting out of hand," She complained when she finally felt full.

"Do you want to swim with the dolphins this afternoon—burn off the calories?"

I asked.

"Maybe later. I had another idea for burning calories."

"And what was that?"

"Well, there's an awful lot of headboard left—"

But She didn't finish. I'd already swept her up into my arms, and my lips silenced

hers as I carried her with inhuman speed to the blue room.

_YESSSSSSS!! More SEX!!!!!!! Haha! I beat you! _ The monster yelled.

Once we go into the bed. I made sure all our clothing were ripped from our bodies.

I mouth captured hers and and i was hovering above her. One arm was supporting all my weight and the other one was on her face. Bella's and were on my back.

I let go of her mouth and let her breath. My lips found her neck, the taste of her skin was delicious, that it lust exploded with in me. Both of our breath were uneven. Knowing that I could bring my Bella pleasure made me joyous. My mouth was traveling south, to her already erect breasts. My mouth and tongue feasted on her, her gasps and moans and cries were like wipes against my need for her, driving me to take more. My hand now on her navel, continued until it was on her hot, wet center. I pleasure her with my fingers. Two fingers greedily entering her, will my thumb was on her nerves.

"Oh... UH... Ed-w a rd! OH please..." Bella moaned.

My mouth was off her breast and I asked " What Bella? Please what? Tell me." I asked her breathless. While my fingers were still pumping in and out of her.

"Oh... E-w-ard! I WANT ?YOUR Mouth on me!" She Screamed/moaned.

"FUCK, Bella you don't know what you do to me!"

"oh E-wa rd! Dirty talk! Please!" She pleaded.

_What happened to my Bella? She has been turned into a vixen!_

I did as she told me, My mouth found her center and I told her.

" Bella you want my Tongue on your Pussy?" I asked.

"Ug! Yes!" She moaned.

With that I started licking her. Her moans were mixed with mine, her taste was extraordinary.

"Bella want me to fuck you with my tongue?" _Please say yes!! Please!_ Both me and the monster asked.

"Hel-l Yeah!" She moaned.

My tongue circled her opening and I plunged in!

_SWEET HEAVEN! This is better then blood!!!!! Or close to it! _

Then a few seconds later my Bella made me see stars, as she climaxed.

As I drank her and finished, I went to kiss her. She pushed me with her hands, but I backed out.

Worried I asked, "Bella? Did I do something-"

My bella mouth was on me!

_YES!_

Her head was Pleasuring me, or her mouth.

The feeling was incredible. Then Bella's throat open up.

_Shit she going to tack all of me!_

"Uh! Bella- Y ou a r e so good at his! OH!... Shi... Hel... Fuc...!" I moaned.

And then I came and Bella drank me.

She looked up, with her Innocent eyes and said " is in big trouble."

_Fucking Shit!_

"Whhhhy?" I stuttered.

"Because he didn't give me what I wanted, when I wanted it!" She Yelled.

"IIII'm Sosrrry?" I said.

"We'll I might forgive you... later." and she climbed up to me and was hovering above my cock and she slammed down on it!

"OH!!!!" I moaned.

"ED--Ward" She moaned. and she started bouncing on me. One hand was around Bella's waist the other one was on the head board.

"Oh!"

"UH!"

"Ug!"

"BELLA!"

"Ed-WARD!"

I closed my eyes. And when I opened them I was stunned.

She kept on bouncing up and down on my cock, one of her hands was on her breast and the was on her bundle of nerves.

She kept on moaning like me.

Slowly I moved, She gave me a confused look and I turned her around and I told her, "Bend down on your knees, love."

"Okay" She moaned.

Doggie style!

I plunged into her.

"Edward... Harder, I trust you! Harder! HARDER!" She moaned.

_I shouldn't? I could hurt her. Come on don't be a coward!_

I plunged in harder and By god it was better.

"Oh... Yeah... Edward I Love you!" She yelled as she climaxed for the forth time, not that I was mentally counting.

And with that I climaxed too yelling, "I FUCKING LOVE YOU TOO, BELLA!"

I slipped out of her and She said, "Edward I am blessed to have such a beautiful husband, and thank you for marrying me."

"No, Thank you, I love you, Sleep love." I said.

"I lovvvve yyyooouuu Tooo." She whispered and slipped into unconsciousness.

With that I check her for any injuries, but yet again Nothing.

I was feeling a little thirsty, so I would be leaving to the Mainland to hunt.

Please in your comment, tell me if I should do the next chapters. Continue the book. Yes or No?

Thank You

And I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and reading it too!


	4. AN: Ending

**A/N: Hey everyone! It has been fun doing these and All I wanted to say is that this is finish and That I'm currently working on Breaking Dawn and transforming it to Edward's Point of View! The lemons I have written will also be in that story. Thank you and I hope to see you soon on my next Story!! Thanks!**

**~Lilianyas~**


End file.
